


Play Date

by lilyleia78



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Backstory, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Rocky's first date. Friendship fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Date

  
Rocky liked to joke that his first date was in kindergarten. When Rocky's mother got tired of hearing the names Adam and Aisha every five seconds, she asked her son if he would like to have a play date. Rocky knew what play meant, but he wasn't sure about date. So he went to the smartest person he knew, his big sister.

"A date is when you hang out with someone you really, really like. You have food, you watch a movie, maybe do some dancing. If things go well you end up living together forever, like mom and dad." She told him with the infinite wisdom of an 11-year-old girl.

Well, that sounded like fun. Rocky had made two very good friends during the first week of school, Adam and Aisha. Rocky really liked Aisha, but she was a girl. Living with another girl didn't sound cool. He already lived with a bunch of sisters. So he told his mother he wanted a play date with just Adam.

As first dates went, it was pretty great. Adam's mom brought over cookies that Adam willingly shared with Rocky. They watched cartons and played with Rocky's brand new Voltron lions. Neither boy knew how to dance, but Rocky showed Adam some moves from the martial arts class he was just starting. After lunch, the boys feel asleep in a heap in the middle of Rocky's floor.

When Adam left, with promises to hold the next play date at his house, Rocky asked his mother when Adam could move in.

Mrs. DeSantos laughed at her little boy. "Do you want me to ask his mother if he can spend the night?"

"No. Our date went really well, so we're going to live together. When does that happen?" Rocky explained patiently.

"Well honey. Adam is just a little boy, like you. His mommy and daddy love him very much. I don't think they're going to want him to live away from them."

Rocky considered this for a moment. He certainly didn't want to live away from his mommy and daddy right now. It must take time to get to the living together part. "Okay, can he spend the night then?"

"Sure honey. We'll ask his mom at your next play date."

Rocky nodded happily and ran off to find his sister. He wanted to ask her if she knew how many dates it took to get to the together forever part.


End file.
